legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P10/Transcript
(Amanda is seen using the keycard to enter the Infant's cell) Amanda: Oh bot oh boy oh boy! This is gonna be so fun! (Amanda looks around) Amanda: Oh Infant! Come on out, your new playmate's here! (No response) Amanda:......Ummm....Baby? (No response. However, cooing is soon heard) Amanda: *Gasp* (A small purple and red Targhul Infant crawls out) ???:....Hello? Amanda: Oh my god you're so cute!! ???: !! *Crawls away* Amanda: Oh w-wait wait please come back! (The infant hides underneath a bed) ???:.... Amanda:.... (Amanda then sits down on the floor) Amanda: It's okay. I won't hurt you. ???:……… Amanda:... Hmm.. *Gasp* (Amanda reaches into her pocket and pulls a candy bar. She opens it and puts it on the floor) Amanda: Want some chocolate? ???: *Gasp* (The infant crawls out and then quickly grabs the chocolate bar quickly eating it) ???: *Happy sigh* Amanda: There you go. ???: *Smile* Thanks! Amanda: Hey don't mention it kiddo. ???: *Sniff* Hey. You're not one of those people who brought me here. Amanda:.... ???: Who are you? Amanda: Okay. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. ???: Okay. Amanda: My name is Amanda Nierens. I'm here to stop the bad guys holding you here. ???: Really? Amanda: Yeah. ???: *Gasp* Yay! (The infant goes up to Amanda and hugs her waist before it starts to bond to her) Amanda: Whoa what the!? (Amanda looks down to find the bonded infant covering her stomach) Amanda:.....Is...this what bonding is? ???: *Voice* You've never seen bonding before miss? Amanda: N-No this is my first time. ???: *Voice* Oh man, you've got a lot to learn. Amanda: All I know is that they warned me about shifting. That was it. ???: *Voice* Oh yeah, that. Amanda: Is it something that I should worry about? ???: *Voice* Oh no not at all! I use it as a way to play! Amanda: To play? ???: *Voice* Yeah! Amanda: Oh. They made it sound like something dangerous. ???: *Voice* Trust me it's not. Amanda: Okay then. (Amanda stands up) Amanda: You uhhh, you got any toys around? ???: *Voice* There's a ball in the corner of the room. (Amanda goes and gets the ball) Amanda: Here it is! ???: *voice* YAY! (The infant shifts out of pure excitement) Amanda: !! *Giggles and drops the ball* ???: *Voice* Oops! Sorry, I got too excited! (The infant removes itself from Amanda) Amanda: Whoa! That seriously tickled. Was that shifting? ???: Y-Yeah. Like I said, it's harmless. Though, I can kinda see why they warned you about it. Amanda: It's okay kiddo. At least now I know what it is. ???: Yeah. So, where's the ball? Amanda: Oh! (Amanda picks the ball up) Amanda: Here it is! ???: Yay! Let's play Amanda: You got it! *Throws ball* Go get it! ???: WOO!! (The infant chases after the ball and grabs it before returning to Amanda) Amanda: Good boy! ???: Thanks! Amanda: Up for a few more rounds? ???: Yeah! Amanda: Alright! (Amanda tosses the ball as the infant goes after it. Later on, the scene cuts to the two on the bed in the cell. The infant lies on Amanda's stomach as she pets it) ???: *Happy hum* Amanda: Was that fun? ???: Yeah! Most fun I've had since I got here! Amanda: Why did they bring you here? WHere are your parents? ???: My....parents? Amanda: Yeah. ???:.....I....I don't really know. Amanda: Hm? ???: I don't remember my parents. I just remember being brought here from somewhere in the Shadowrealm. Amanda:....R-Really? ???: Mmhm. Amanda: Oh... I'm sorry kiddo... ???: It's okay. The people here aren't mean, but they don't seem to really love me either. Amanda: Can't imagine why. You're adorable! ???: Aww thanks. Amanda: *Smile* (Amanda looks around) Amanda: Tell you what, how about you come home with me and my friends? ???: *Gasp* Really?! Amanda: Yeah! If you bond to me, I can sneak you out! ???: *Happy squeal* (The infant bonds to Amanda excitedly) ???: *Voice* Yes yes yes yes YES!!! Amanda: Aww! Welcome to the family, uh... Huh. Hey do you have a name? ???: *Voice* Umm, no. Amanda: hm, I'll have to figure that out later. ???: *Voice* I get a name to?! Amanda: Yep! (The infant shifts in excitement again) ???: *Voice* YES!! THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!! Amanda: *Giggling* Relax relax RELAX PLEASE!!! ???: *Voice* Oops! (The infant stops shifting) ???: *Voice* Sorry, it's a real habit. Amanda: Y-Yeah... I can tell... ???: *Voice* Well I'll try and take it easy. So when do we leave. Amanda: I'm working on that. It'll be okay though don't worry. ???: *Voice* Okay. (Amanda gets out of bed and goes to the door) Amanda: Till then, we should be safe to leave the cell like this. Just stay bonded okay? ???: *Voice* Right. (Amanda nods and opens the door before she locks it behind her. She then heads back upstairs where she finds Daniel and the others) Daniel: Ah, there she is! Adam: Have fun Amanda? Amanda: Umm, y-yeah. ???: *Gasp* Are these more friends?! Amanda: Shhh! Daniel: ??? Oliver: Huh?? Amanda: N-Nothing! I uhhhh, I was just coughing! (Amanda pretends to cough) Amanda: Yeah, coughing! Daniel: Uhhhhh.... Amanda: *Nervous sweating* Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Daniel: Hm? (Burning Sun appears next to Amanda) Burning Sun: Your friend appears to be hiding something. Daniel: What?? Burning Sun: Look. Amanda: WAIT!! (Burning Sun lifts Amanda's shirt, revealing the Targhul covering her stomach) Daniel: !! Adam: AHH!! Oliver: THE HELL!?! Amanda: *Pulls her shirt down* RUDE!!! Burning Sun: Hmph. (Burning Sun vanishes) Daniel: Amanda what is that?! Adam: Was that stuff moving?! GROSS!! Amanda: SHH! Keep quiet you idiots. Oliver: Don't call us "idiots"! What is that!? Amanda:.... Its the infant. All three: WHAAAAT!?! Amanda: I stole it from the cell. Daniel: W-Why?! Amanda: Daniel you should've seen it! It was starving and lonely! I couldn't resist! ???: *Voice Amanda can I meet the new friends? Amanda: Shh! Keep quiet, we can't let them hear you. Oliver: Amanda you need to put that thing back now. Amanda: WHAT?! Oliver: They're gonna notice he's gone. Adam: Yeah Oliver's right! Amanda: NO!! I'm not leaving him here with a bunch of fanatic Insurgents! Daniel: But Aman- Amanda: He's coming with us! I don't care if our cover's blown, he's not gonna be forced into that cell again! Daniel:....... Adam: Amanda... Amanda: I'm not discussing it anymore. He's staying. Daniel: *Sigh*...Alright. If you want to keep him, that's fine. Amanda: Thanks Daniel. Daniel: *Nods* (A door then begins to open as Adriana and the other commanders walk out) Amanda: !!! Daniel: Ah! Adriana! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts